The present invention relates to a last event indicator. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a medicine container for pills, capsules and the like, the present invention providing an indication as to whether a dose should be taken.
Compliance to medication prescriptions wherein medicine must be taken in periodic intervals is an ongoing problem. Many types of time indicators have been developed for use with medicine bottles. However, to date there has not been any standard design which has been readily accepted by medicine container manufacturers. Commonly, these designs require significant container remolding, while others require many parts which either must be assembled together to achieve a workable device or simply do not work with child proof caps now required on medication containers.